


Although Facts Are a Start Maybe Looks Can Be Deceiving

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Big Spoon Juliet O'Hara, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s07e15-16 Psych: The Musical, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hanging, Hurt Shawn Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s07e15-16 Psych: The Musical, Shawn downplays his injuries and Juliet is concerned, Spooning, Worried Juliet O'Hara, established shules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Shawn has always had a knack for getting into trouble so when he waves off almost being strangled, Juliet is inclined to believe him. Unfortunately, his injuries are much worse than she'd thought.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Although Facts Are a Start Maybe Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched the musical ep last night and immediately wrote this because Shawn literally got strangled and I need that to not be downplayed. Played a little with present tense in this since after 31 days of past tense, I got a little tired of it and I hope it works. Anyways, they're so soft and I hope y'all enjoy this!

It’s past midnight when she finally gets home. Exhaustion weighs heavily on her body, her movements are slow and her brain feels foggy. Frankly, all she wants to do is cuddle with her boyfriend in _their_ home. The past few days had been excruciatingly long between two escaped patients, a serial killer, and trying to navigate the tension between Shawn and Lassiter. The case felt like it would never end and she was so glad when it finally did- even though it took a lot of paperwork and processing. 

After fiddling around with her keys for a bit- she’s not yet used to the new locks, plus she is _really_ tired- she shuffles through the front door. Kicking off her heels, she places her keys on its hook and glances around. The lights are still on and there’s a low hum of the TV playing in the background and she shakes her head, realizing that her boyfriend is definitely still up.

Walking up the stairs into their living room, she remarks that “up” is a relative term. Sure he’s technically awake but his eyes are half-lidded and glassy and he’s probably barely registering _Ghostbusters_ playing on the television. 

Smiling fondly, she watches him for a minute. It was crazy how she had known him for so many years and yet he _still_ surprised her. He had been so sure that Z didn’t kill anyone and he never wavered on that, eventually being proven right. Not only that but watching him work with two convicted criminals, watching him negotiate and show such kindness towards him was admirable. She loved watching him work, watching the way his mind operated and it always stunned her. It was part of the reason she fell for him in the first place.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” She murmurs.

He looks up, a smile breaking across his face but she barely sees it. Instead, her eyes are fixed on his neck, namely a thick red ring that marks his skin. The air rushes from her lungs and her blood runs cold. She knew he had a little incident with some rope and being strangled but he had said he was fine, plus she had to deal with Yang’s murder on top of worrying about Z’s next move. But now… it finally hits her that he could have _died_.

His eyebrows crease, clearly worried by the stunned look on her face. “What? There’s not a spider on my face right?” His hands come up to swat at his forehead and she notices how he winces when he jerks his head too fast.

“Oh my gosh, Shawn.” She finally breathes.

He stops his movements, eyes narrowing. “Okay Jules, you’re really freaking me out now.”

“I’m freaking you out?” Her voice is shakier than she means for it to be and she’s fighting back tears. “Shawn you have a giant bruise on your neck!” 

“What?” He grabs at his throat, immediately jumping and wincing in pain. “Is it bad?”

Her eyes are wide and she nods. “You really got strangled… why didn’t you tell me that it was that bad?”

The question seems to make him deflate a little, his eyes going to the floor. “Everyone was so busy. Yang just died... there was a murder on the loose... Z was still planning on enacting his revenge... it just seemed small overall and I didn’t want to worry you guys.”

A frown crosses her lips and she takes off her badge and gun, placing them both on the coffee table before sitting next to him. He still isn’t looking at her and she places a hand on his knee.

“Shawn, your problems aren’t small and I will _always_ worry about you- it comes with the girlfriend title.” He gives a little laugh which pulls on the corner of her lips. “So next time, tell me right away if you got hurt, and don’t try to downplay your pain.”

He nods and finally looks at her. “Are you mad?”

“At Ben? Furious. At you? No, not at all.”

He seems satisfied with her answer and visibly relaxes. “So you would fight Ben for me?”

Pursing her lips, she cocks at eyebrow. “Oh in a heartbeat.”

“Good, that’s just what I want to hear.”

After her laughter subsides, she catches another glimpse of her neck, and her concern returns. One hand goes up to gingerly touch the mark and she frowns as he winces. “You should put some ice on that.”

“But that’s _cold_ Jules,” He wines.

Shaking her head, she gets up and moves to the kitchen. It doesn’t take long to pull an ice pack out of their freezer (they have plenty on hand due to both of their lines of work). Turning back towards the couch, she smiles softly at the sight of her boyfriend practically melting into the couch. She doesn’t blame him, it’s around two in the morning judging by the stove clock and she’s equally exhausted.

Quietly she grabs his hand, pulling him off the couch with some (slight) effort. He leans against her, eyes slowly fluttering closed and then open again. 

“Why can’t we sleep on the couch?” He mumbles into her hair.

“Because we have a perfectly good bed just a few feet away and it’s much softer than the couch.”

“But the couch means we’ll have to snuggle.”

“We’ll snuggle either way.”

“Good.”

Once they're in the bedroom and properly dressed in pajamas- though Shawn doesn’t resist the opportunity to suggest that they sleep naked- they collapse into bed. 

Her body instantly melts into the mattress and he doesn’t waste a second before pulling her into his arms. Placing the ice pack on his neck, a shiver runs through his body, and he whimpers. “It’s so cold and it stings a little.”

Frowning, she reaches up to trace a line just under the exposed part of his bruise. “I’m sorry but it’ll help you feel better.”

A smirk pulls at his lips. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to snuggle harder to combat the cold.”

Returning the look, she nods once. “Deal.”

He pulls her even closer, their bodies practically molding together. His breath is warm on her forehead and she smiles as he places a soft kiss against her skin. She can feel sleep pulling at her but suddenly, she’s struck by an idea.

“Shawn… I think I know how to get you really warm.”

He moves his head back to look her in the eyes, his dancing with amusement. “Oh?”

She smirks and cocks an eyebrow. “How about I be the big spoon tonight?”

His eyes light up, face breaking into a grin. “I like the way you think babe.”

It takes some shuffling but soon enough one arm is wrapped around his middle, the other tucked between her chest and his back, her stomach pressed against his lower back. He’s bigger than her for certain which is evident by her head only coming up to his shoulders but she relishes the opportunity to hold him close nonetheless. 

His breathing evens out quickly and she smiles, pressing her lips against his back. They’re both safe, they’re both alive, and they’re both together. It’s everything she could ever hope for and she finds sleep easily.

And when he eventually wakes up, torn from his sleep and gripping at his throat, she’s right there to soothe his fears and remind them both of those simple truths.

They’re safe.

They’re alive.

They’re together.

They’re loved.


End file.
